


Good Grief

by whatthefuck



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, alive harry, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well! If it isn't the Black Prince himself!" He yells, garnering the attention of a few people close by. He scoffs, then turns back to his drink, mumbling a "fuckin' wanker," under his breath. </p>
<p>So, he may be a little drunk. </p>
<p>"Eggsy," the man admonishes.</p>
<p>"You wann' fuckin' fight me, bruv?" he slurs, blinking a few times to clear his sight. </p>
<p>Why does he have so many hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something something.

Eggsy takes a sip of his now stale beer when the door of the pub opens. A shadow falls over him causing him to glance up.

"Well! If it isn't the Black Prince himself!" He yells, garnering the attention of a few people close by. He scoffs, then turns back to his drink, mumbling a "fuckin' wanker," under his breath. 

So, he may be a little drunk. 

"Eggsy," the man admonishes.

"You wann' fuckin' fight me, bruv?" he slurs, blinking a few times to clear his sight. 

Why does he have so many hands?

And then Harry Hart takes a seat in the booth, neatly folding himself in to the small space. He leans his black umbrella against the back of the seat as he had done so many months ago. 

"I don't speak to dead people,"

"Eggsy."

"And I don't associate with snakes, either."

"Eggsy!"

"What?!"

Harry shakes his head, looks at him disapprovingly.

Fuck this tosser. Who does he think he is, coming to Eggsy's ends and looking down on him?

"You left." He says instead.

"It's time to get you home, I think." Harry replies. Or _Prince_ Harry, he should be saying. 

Or is it 'Your Royal Highness?' 

"Nope. I ain't goin' nowhere wiv you, bruv." Eggsy says, swinging his arm away from Harry's sudden hold. 

He still wakes up in a too fancy bed, in a too fancy room, in a too fancy house. 

\---

 

Harry's just finishing up on his morning briefs with Merlin when Eggsy walks in to the room. 

"Ah, Good morning, Eggsy." He says, taking his glasses off and tucking them away in to the breast pocket of his blazer. 

"I'm not pretending everything's normal."

"And I wouldn't expect you to."

"Except you do," Eggsy points out. 

Harry sighs. "I must concede, I did hope, but I know that it is unlikely, and quite an objectionable request-"

Eggsy scoffs, scraping the chair on the floor as he pulls it out to sit down. 

"Now, where the fuck have you been?" He asks, leaning forward across the table. 

Harry avoids mentioning the fact that Eggsy's blatant disregard for his position is offensive, because it's clearly a touchy subject right now. 

"Well, due to the _situation_ -"

"You mean when you died?"

Harry coughs. "Right, yes. Well. Not only did Valentine's actions affect Kingsman, they also affected..my family."

"Your _family_ meaning the fucking monarchy."

"Yes." Looks like Merlin caught the boy up, then. 

Eggsy looks at him expectantly. "And now?"

Harry leans back in his chair. "And now, i'm the head of a top secret organisation, as well as a publicity stunt to ensure the British public that the monarchy is still in safe hands. My life away from those responsibilities has been destroyed. I can no longer do what I love and take an active part in missions. Instead, I have to sit around and fill out _paperwork!_ I hated being royalty, and I still do. It's not who I am." 

Eggsy looks, for better lack of words, shellshocked. 

Harry hadn't expected to let it get away from him, but once he'd started, he couldn't stop. 

Still, Eggsy looks chagrined, guilty. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I've been a prick." He brushes a hand down his face, scrubbing at his stubble. 

"That's not necessary, Eggsy. I understand what my 'death' must have done to your wellbeing."

"Nah, don't give yourself that much importance, guv." Eggsy says with a small grin. It drops slowly, and his tone becomes serious again. "I am sorry, though. You've been through a lot, and i've been a git. You needed your friends with you, but I was-"

"I love you,"

"-too caught up in my own losses that I didn't realise being shot goes two ways. You literally got shot in the head, mate."

Harry stares at him as Eggsy completely barrels over his confession and continues apologising. 

Then suddenly, the chair Eggsy was sitting on is clattering to the ground as the young man jumps up. "You what?"

"I didn't need my friends with me, I needed you." Harry explains. "My feelings for you, while inappropriate and most likely uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of, are not entirely platonic."

"Shut up," Eggsy replies, clamouring over Harry's table to get to him. Utensils crash to the floor, and china smashes around them, but then Harry has a lap-full of Eggsy, and he can't really say he minds. 

"You're a wanker," Eggsy mumbles, and before Harry can reply, his mouth is busy doing something else entirely. Eggsy kisses like he speaks, with passion, and a playful bite. 

\---

The maid comes in twenty minutes later to a rumpled Harry, a half dressed Eggsy, and a ruined breakfast. Harry simply waves her away, and she goes with a great grin on her face. 

"You sure she won't talk?" Eggsy suddenly asks.

Harry's heart falls to his feet. "You don't want anyone to know? Would you like to keep this relationship a secret-"

"No!" Eggsy yells. "Jesus, no! I was- You're a Prince, innit? And i'm just from the Estates. People are going to talk, and it won't be nuffin' good."

"My dear, you are a Kingsman. But most importantly, Eggsy, you're you. That's enough."

"Such a sap."

"Only for you," says a voice that definitely is _not_ Harry.

"Merlin!" Eggsy yells, jumping from Harry's lap like he's been scalded; rushing to grab his top. 

"Mornin' lad." he says. "Your highness," he greets Harry with a slight bow of his head. 

"Oh, do shut up, Merlin, and sit down." Harry grumbles. 

"Now, who am I to disobey the direct orders of royalty?" Merlin snarks with a grin, and a wink in Eggsy's direction.


End file.
